Ikari Story
by thehumbleone
Summary: This is a story of a pairing that I personally like. I've read a story about this pairing a long time ago, so I was inspired to make my own version. Romantic and Ikari fans, enjoy! Be easy on the reviews. I'm a newbie!


**Don't be afraid By LOV**

**This is a romantic fanfic about a pairing that I rarely see written about. I'm a Ralf, Clark, and Leona fan. My second fanfic so feel free to review. It might be a bit explicit but as a writer, I like to take chances with any genre. I'm new to fanfiction so forgive me if you noticed any errors in my story. SNK owns Ralf, Clark and Leona. Enjoy.**

A man lies in a deep sleep in a king size bed at a hotel room, with a white sheet covering his lower body, leaving his shirtless, muscular upper body exposed. His shoulder length hair is a bit wild from tossing and turning in his sleep as well as from the physical pleasure he had with his partner earlier in the evening. He lays on his back with one arm resting on his forehead and the other resting on his bare sculptured abs. He turns sideways half awake, to see his female partner standing before a mirror in the bed room buttoning up her green army jacket. Then she gathers her full lengthy blue hair into a pony tail.

"Leona, you're fully dressed. Where the hell are you going this early? We're on vacation," says Ralf in a hoarse voice, as he rubs a hand down his face. Leona turns her head, gently swinging her blue pony and looks over her shoulder. "I'm heading to HQ to meet with the commander" she says sternly. "I want to follow up on the organization we're up against. What's on your agenda Captain?" She turns to face the mirror to adjust her army jacket. Ralf swiftly widens his eyes and squints them. His squinted eye are followed with a frown. "Captain?" he says with his voice slightly cracked, then take a sip of bottled water on the nightstand to clear his throat. "Why can't you call me by my real name?" he says angrily. "After what we had last night, you're just gonna push me away all of sudden and look at me as your squad lea-" Ralf is cut off. " I do not wish to discuss what has taken place between us last night. I think its absurd to address this now." Ralf swiftly slides to the edge of the bed putting on his brown pants. " Think of this as only casual pleasure," says Leona, walking towards the door to exit. She never looks Ralf in the face. "What?" Ralph is alarmed by Leona's distant behavior towards him this morning after their passionate episode on the previous night.

For Ralf, this encounter was not lust. Leona was not a cheap and easy woman. _She's a loyal soldier to Heidern, myself, and Clark. Hell, she's liable to bring an enemy soldier's head to us, but she look so innocent. I like that. She's also an intelligent, stong and beautiful woman. I've been good and respectful to her all the time. Why is she acting so stand offish towards me? We're not at work! She never looks like she has anything on her mind. Could she at least tell me if I pleased her last night?_ He desires to be with Leona and wants her as a lover. The man's in love.

Ralf swiftly makes his way to the hotel room door but does not block Leona's way. He grabs Leona's arm and gently turns her in his direction. "Casual sex? That's all this thing was to you?" he asks angrily. "Yesterday I come and confess my love to you and you confessed that you have have feelings for me too." Ralf looks at Leona intensely as she stands with her head slightly hanging down. "Anyone can have casual sex, Leona." He places a knuckle beneath her chin and raised Leona's head. "What you and I did last night was special. We made love." Ralf now grabs both of Leona's arms and starts to rub them gently. Now he rests his hands on Leona's shoulders. The softness of Ralf's voice slightly chokes her up but she conceals this. Leona is not one to let her guard down and allow her self to become a bleeding heart. _Is he done yet_? She thinks. _I'm not in love with Ralf Jones._ _From today on, we are just comrades who just fight along side each other in battles. Nothing more. Business as usual. _

"What happened between us was a mistake, sir. What we did is unprofessional and is not appropriate for discussion at this time." Ralf rolls his eyes upward and shuts them. He hangs his head slightly and nods. Then he faces Leona again. "How can you act so neutral and cold towards me now, Leona? I let my guard down with you. Leona, I've given you all of me and you've given me all of you." Ralf leans his face closer to Leona, and gently grips her chin. Leona shuts her eyes and turns her head away but Ralf 's large hand gently turns her face into his serious stare. "I care about you, I really have feelings for you—aww dammit Leona I love you!" he says with authority. "What we did last night felt good to me and I know it felt good to you…" Ralf pauses and caresses Leona's cheek with a now blissful stare. "because when we started, we never stopped" he says quietly. Leona raises her eyes to make eye contact with Ralf. Before she knows it, her face leans in closer to his and they begin to kiss. Leona gently pulls away, dropping her eyes down to the floor as if to think about what's happening. _Oh no! What am I doing? Am I giving in to this man's feelings again? His touch does feel good and I enjoyed the way he did me, but I will not tell him._

Ralf wraps a muscular arm around Leona's waist bring her closer to his large sculptured body. "It's just me and you in this room Leona. Don't be afraid." Ralf whispers in her ear. He takes another hand and grabs her chin, kissing Leona's neck. This makes Leona close her eyes and take a deep breath. She succumbs to the chilling sensation given to her by Ralf's touch and for a second time, does not reject the feeling. Leona places a hand on the nape of Ralf's neck. She takes another hand and places it on his six pack, slowly rubs it upward between his pecks, now wrapping both arms around Ralf's broad neck. Ralf rubs his hand down her back and rests it on her rear end. The kiss seems perpetual until a knock at the door interrupts the two.

"Room service. Is anyone there? I have to clean your room." Says a woman's voice. "Couldn't she give us more time?" mutters Ralf. "We're a couple and we have needs." The two pull apart in the room and gather their possessions. Ralf puts his socks, boots and tank top on and walks behind Leona to the door. They pause and stare each other. Ralf kisses Leona's lips swiftly with passion. " When we're on duty, whatever happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield. The same goes here. Whatever happens off duty, stays off duty." He says in a low voice with a warm smile. "Don't be afraid of me Leona." To Ralf's surprise, Leona slighty smiles back in return. Ralf opens the door to let out Leona first then lets the maid enter the room before he exits.


End file.
